


Bath Love

by flickawhip



Category: Maestro (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 13:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6659323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smut</p><p>Not Real</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bath Love

It starts as a simple bath. Simple, the two of them together but not needing much, his touch light over her skin, her own just as light over his. Somewhere along the way it turns to more. He pulls her closer, forcing her to wrap her legs around his waist so she can settle into his lap, his smirk soft at the soft moan that escapes as she takes him deep into her. They settle to a pace, her response to each thrust a low and throaty moan until, easily, but suddenly, almost quickly, they both find a pace that brings them to release. He keeps her there until he is sure he is finished, admiring the way she blushes, before releasing her from his arms. She moves back, long legs still around him, although now she unfurls her legs, smiling even as he moves to caress them. They have not done this for a while, but she is happy, and that is enough.


End file.
